Playing with fire
by Fantaku alliance
Summary: Leo never came back, the seven get a new quest. What does Leo have to do with this? 200-600 word drabbles. Main pairings, Nicoby and Liper. Jason bashing.
1. Chapter 1

New Drabble fic! 200-600 word chapters! I don't own nuttin but the plot! PLEASE REVIEW.

C

H

A

P

T

E

R

S

T

A

R

T

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toby stared at the picture, the picture of a happy family. But it had been mutilated and screwed over so many times that it could look like a four-year-old's crayon drawing.

He remembered a time before that family , before everything burned down. Some things changed, some didn't.

He was still a wheel, an out cast to be sure. But, strangely enough, being the outcast of millions was better than being the outcast of seven.

Because He wasn't alone anymore. Oh sure, his fellow outcasts weren't the happiest bunch, and they made HIM look sane in comparison, plus they scared him, but they were his friends! And they UNDERSTOOD him. His other friends had covered up their dislike of him with false comforts and fake smiles. The had never even attempted to understand his pain.

But his new friends, THEY understood him instantly, they were exactly like each other, after all.

Myths.

Psychopaths.

Killers.

"One main change was made about me though' he thought aloud as he held the picture between his fingers

"I'm not afraid to start fires"

He felt a tingling in his hands, like pins and needles waking up in his fingertips. Then there was a flame, and the needles disappeared . He lit the photo.

"And I'm not afraid to burn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" It's been two years Leo."


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Next chapter! I own nothing!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Really, heh, I couldn't tell."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been two years since Leo died.

Piper was going to punch his lights out. Yeah, she knew that it was for a good reason and all, but Nico couldn't find him in the underworld! There was a big fat chance he wasn't dead, so when they found him, Piper was going to murder him.

Everyone was starting to get on her nerves. She had broken up with flyboy because he was bitching about her so called "problem " with bringing Leo back home. Her cabinmates were avoiding her. Lacey had approached her and tried to talk her out of her mission.

"Piper, this is unhealthy! You need to get out and be you again! Our cabin supports love, but not obsession!"

She had tried to stop her from leaving to go find her Leo. Piper wasn't exactly sure what happened, but Lacey went missing the next day.

Today was weeks after her funeral, and more people had disappeared.

The seven went to Rachel's cave for a prophecy to find the killer (their not allowed to do anything without a prophecy it seems).Then, after she went all creepy-snake-mist-thingy. The oracle spoke;

"Approach seeker, and ask."

Percy, as the leader _(much_ to Jason's chagrin), walked up to oracle-Rachel.

"Who killed Lacey."

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

" All shall crossover

One shall stay

They shall find the fire

And be burned by the blaze. Find what waits in the darkness

And be betrayed be the light

The faceless demon

Commands the fight"

Three words echoed in Piper's head.

 _Find the fire._

Leo's coming home to me!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I suppose immortality does that to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Shoutout to past is today for editing my story! Sorry this took so long ::::( it was deleted::::(, along with my other chapters!::::(

I don't own anything

Please R'n'R!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How'd you guess, Beauty Queen?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Leo Valdez is dead."

Something about that statement just didn't make sense to Nico. It's not that he "liked" Leo, that statement didn't bring him sadness, just confusion.

The gods couldn't find him on Earth, so he had to be dead. But he wasn't anywhere in the Underworld, so he had to be alive!

Nico burned that shroud himself!

"Leo Valdez is dead!"

He didn't believe it for a second.

Nico was brought back to the present by noises in the distance, not too far from him.

He was in a dark forest. He was out on a scouting mission for the seven to try to find where to begin their quest. Crouching in the shadow of a large tree, he hid from the approaching figures.

"M-maybe th-there's no one h-here?"

"Slender wouldn't have sent us out for no reason ."

Nico's heart beat sped up.

"I suppose iT-then we sh-should pro-probably ask Toby for h-help."

He got ready to draw his sword.

"No. He pisses me off."

Suddenly, on an above branch of the tree Nico was standing on. A figure dropped down, landing in a crouch, and armed with hatchets.

"Oh c'mon Masky! You know you love me!"

Nico nearly fell over.

"No."

"Slender asked me to help you!"

"Dammit!"

"M-masky, maybe w-we should let him h-help?"

"No, Hoody."

"Oh, C'mon Masky. Listen to your lover!"

"T-Toby!"

"Toby."

"Alright, alright!"

"..."

"But seriously, he asked me to help."

"...Fine"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

 _Leo?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Because you're not Leo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And done! Please R'n'R!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Me again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed (even the flamer, btw get a life "Matt")

To that reviewer:

It is Nicoby and Liper because Piper likes Leo, and Toby likes Nico.

I own nothing!

Please R'n'R::::)!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did you expect your little Repair Boy?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toby walked through slender mansion on his way to the door. His faceless employer had ordered him to help his comrades-in-arms, and honestly? When had he ever turned down an invitation to tease the lovebirds?

He had just left when the My Little Pony theme song started playing.

"Phew."

Toby just dodged a bullet (or a Sally).

Masky and Hoody had taken off to

find an intruder in the woods a couple hours ago, so they were no doubt already deep in the woods.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Slender had taught him how to travel in order to make missions easier and quicker. He hadn't done it before, but it was an opportune time to try slender-travel.

As Toby felt the pull of traveling a sense of familiarity overcame him.

A sudden gut-wrenching pull in his navel, a roller-coaster thrill. He saw a dark shadow twirl around him

"See, that wasn't so bad."

A black eyed stranger remarked, his unruly hair almost grown past his shoulders. he jumped up spasmodically.

"Let's do it again!"

"No Leo we've got enough problems without me passing out." the stranger smiled warmly.

"Now c'mon they'll be wondering where you are"

"Neeks?"

The not-so stranger turned his head.

"I-"

Toby shook his head wildly, trying to get the memory out of his mind.

"It isn't yours." he told himself "It's his."

Toby was quite jealous of him. He was the person that Toby made himself out of. Toby had been trying so hard to be Toby lately that he had all but forgotten about him. recovering from the brief identity loss, he took in his new surroundings.

From where he was in the forest he c

ould tell that Masky and Hoody weren't too far away. Plus he could use an opportunity to scare them. Toby climbed up the closest tree, careful to not make any noise. He waited, and once they were near the base of the tree, he jumped out,

Toby and Masky argued, as they usually did, with nervous interruptions from Hoody, when they heard a sound from the shadows behind the tree.

"Snap"

The three murderers smiled, they had found their target

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I didn't expect to find what was left of him!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please R'n'R!


	5. Chapter 5

AND FINALLY THEY MEET!

I was considering having you wait even more though, Heeheehee.

And to my evil flamer, if you can compare my villains to the best ones yo there it means that you have high expectations for my story. Thank you, and be gone.

( I'm evil!)

I own nothing!

Please R'n'R!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO! I'm not him! I'm not just little machine parts that he left behind!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn it.

Nico screwed up.

Wasn't rule number one of every action movie NOT to step on twigs? But no, he was bound to mess up and do the most cliché thing ever.

So, of course he stepped on a twig.

SNAP

The three strangers turned towards him.

The first had a brownish-yellow sweatshirt and black jeans. His hair was a dark brown and he was wearing sneakers. The most defining thing about him was a black and white feminine mask that covered his whole face.

The second was wearing a similar outfit to the first, but he was wearing the hood so that it covered his head. He was wearing a ski mask over his face, but this one had no holes for the mouth, eyes, or nose. A face was spray-painted in red across it.

The last had grey skin, amber tinted goggles, and a striped mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He had a brown-striped sweatshirt with black jeans and black shoes. He was carrying two bloody hatchets.

"Is it too late to shadow out of here?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're just a damn story!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please R'n'R!


	6. Chapter 6

Woo! Next chapter!

Please R'n'R !

::::)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Then I suppose you're a story too! Can a STORY kill 96 fucking people in two years!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico hadn't been back in three days, it was time to go looking. That scouting trip was a mistake, now Piper had lost the only person who wanted Leo back as much as she did.

The seven, now six, had tracked Nico by his shadows to a forest where his trail suddenly ended. He was still in there, and hadn't been able to leave.

"We should split up," Percy suggested "this forest is huge, like, camp-half-blood huge. If we stayed in a group it would take weeks to find Nico."

Annabeth cuffed his head.

"Seaweed brain," she chastised "there is something seriously off about this place, I don't know what it is just yet but-"

"But what if Percy's right." Piper interrupted "What if it does take weeks to find him! Most quests have a time limit, what makes this one any different!"

Annabeth sighed.

"Fine, but if anything happens..."

"We get it," Frank said "yell."

And so they entered the forest.

 _all_ _shall crossover._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well then what else are you!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::::p

Bad idea Percy!


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

I promised long chapters for one of my stories, Remember me, if you're a hetalia fan please check it out! It's also summer, so I'm spending less time writing. I'm making thenext three chapters Nicoby fluff so that I can establish the main pairing, if you want something to happen, ask for it!

But here it is!

Please review!

I own nothing ::::)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh... I'm a monster!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three days prior:

Nico wanted to slam his face into a wall. Again. And again, and again, until he'd passed out.

Even demigod dreams would be better than this!

"And then Masky goes; "I'm gonna kill you!" And I'm like; "Bring it on Timothy!" So he tries to take his knife to my face, but I dodge like the ninja I secretly am, and he misses! But he hits my arm, but I can't feel pain because I'm Batman! And we go on for a while, but then Jeff comes in and slips on the blood. Then he tattled on us to Slendy! And that's how I lost my dessert privileges this week!"

Nico glared at the teen in front of him. He didn't need to be guarded here, he couldn't get out anyway, surrounded by murderers as he was.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Care to make me?~" Toby drawled. Eyes wiggling suggestively. Nico just stared blankly in response. Toby sighed disappointedly.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

Nico arched a brow. "I doubt that anyone's as good at card games as me."

Toby smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Two hours later:

They had played like kings. It got so bad that L.J. had to referee because they kept accusing each other of cheating. Some of the other pastas had come to watch. But over all, Nico won.

Toby hung his head in shame. The son of death had crushed him and he just had to admit it.

"How?" Toby was genuinely confused (more so about how he ended up playing cards in the first place than how Nico won, but still). Nico just shrugged in response. His ten year-old self had nothing better to do then play, and then there was the fact that he spent seventy to eighty years in a casino. Nico Di Angelo had won this game!

Soon everyone left the room, leaving only Toby and Nico.

Toby turned to face Nico "So... you're not a buzzkill, but you're still boring!"

"May I ask why?"

"Only Old men play cards anymore!"

"I'm older than you think. And I seem to remember you played pretty well."

Toby stuck his tongue out at Nico. Then an idea sprung into his head.

"Later, Angel!" And the little devil sped out of the room. Nico gaped at the empty space where Toby had stood.

So that's how it was? It was so on!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah..guh..AHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ooooh!~ what happened to Piper?

Now we have established nicknames! *claps hands* I'm so exited! For the next chapters of fluff just review what you want to happen below and if I like it, I'll write it!

::::)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm a bit upset that no one reviewed :( but I'm going on with the story.

I own nothing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can't speak pretty anymore can ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico had gotten quite used to the mansion. Slender let him wander around, probably because he would be killed if he tried to escape, but it was still pretty good for an imprisonment. Toby had become something of a friend to him here, and he was who Nico was with now.

After an exiting day of ADHD and running away from sharp objects the two were leaning against a tree near the edge of the forest.

There was something bothering Nico about Toby's soul. And the way he acted, the way his voice sounded. All were far too familiar.

"Toby?" Nico wasn't sure exactly how to put this. "Yeah, Neeks?" Nico breathed in deeply. It shouldn't be too hard to interrogate a sociopath, right?

"Who were you?" Toby let out a dark laugh. "So you finally figured it out , huh?" Nico nodded.

"You aren't the same person, I get that. But you are in the same body, I just want to know if he's really dead inside if you."

Toby shot him a look. "If he wasn't gone I would have even more little tiny voices than I already have. And the ones I have are enough, believe me."

"Piper isn't going to react well." Toby broke out laughing. "From what I know of her she'll be furious! But we'll deal with her when the time comes!"

Nico was confused. "We?" Toby smiled back at him. "Yeah,I hope so."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is this what you meant by "dealing with her"?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please R'n'R!


End file.
